cover_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirko
Synopsis Mirko, an antagonist in My Enigma. And is a dominantly synthetic human, made by antagonist Kismet, who was accused of being in a platonic and polyamorous relationship with Orion, Kyson, and Burne, none of the three males knew of the others being in a relationship with Kismet however, and their interactions were normal as ever. History Mirko is Kismet's synthetic human made by a combination of Easter genetics, and ultimately a technical love child of the them with Kismet only playing a minor role with her devious and scornfully dirty ambitions. He was manufactured in one of Kismet's many labs and built to be ideal for her ideas, moreover she had no control over what abilities for him to have and some of the factors in harboring an Enigma were subsequently put into his body by his enigmatic factor so he could utilize the powers. After he was given life energy he was raised singlehandedly by Kismet and spent his time in the labs, early on he was told of who he was given his genetics by and astonished by them he inevitably came to develop a deep and unknown admiration and requirement to meet them. His perspective on them and his idea of meeting them however were quickly shunned by Kismet as she would believe he would turn on them if he learnt otherwise. He was unbelieving of his creator he still wanted to meet them and believed they were truly amazing people if his abilities were simply an outcome of their combined power. Therefore from his disbelief he constantly researched them and eventually tracked down Orion by use of the technology established in Kismet's laboratory. Unfortunately for Mirko, Kismet had been knowledgable of this the whole time and when he had planned to sneak out and find Orion, Kismet had guards planted throughout the whole lab with the sole objective of 'locking in' the individual. With that, Mirko was forced not to contact one of his technical fathers and was saddened, sometimes refusing to cooperate with Kismet. Months later Kismet became weary and wary both of Mirko and inevitably Kismet did something to lose the effect, strapping him to laboratory tables and torturing him until he had lost all will to see his parents, stating himself that it would not benefit him if he ever were to if Kismet found out. This turn of events made Mirko develop a fear of Kismet along with a deep loathing of the advancement of science, occasioning probing around the Kismet Facilities and disassembling things so no other synthetic humans can be made, however his efforts are negated as he can never cause serious damage. Personality Mirko initially as a younger person was a joyful, and cheery individual, however he had hardly obliviousness and had keen mentality for someone of his age. He also was regarded as a kid of science, having to reference something directly from text for him to believe it. He was also not below pestering someone, and if his ways weren't answered, since he wasn't persistent he maneuvered his way into figuring his inquiry out himself. Albeit numerous research must go into what he discovers or else he failed to believe it. In the near future once he was tortured by his creator his ways changed, he gradually developed a more dangerous sense of wonder and came to be ruthless in his inquiries, quick to cause damage whether verbal or physically to someone. As well as creating a darker sense of humanity, questioning if humans were all weird as his creator, he also exhibits failure in helping those in need, despite himself being a synthetic ancestor of the Enigma users. Appearance Mirko has crimson Eridanus hair unkempt and some of it hangs out in tufty bangs, next his eyes, glowing and a calm and featureless yellow can literally glow in the dark and light up a room as if it was a flashlight. His clothing varies in most situations, however usually he is perceived to wear orange and yellow autumn-like clothing, along with something to keep warmth with such as a scarf. Enigma and Abilities Mirko's Enigma is a combination of his genes, having multiple factors implemented his Enigma is nameless as he doesn't have a simple and pure bloodline. Sometimes referred to as Genetic Compound. Massively, Mirko's Banhart manifested in a way like no other, his eyes break down light energy at a molecular level, granted, the more sunlight, electrical light, or basically any light he is exposed to is sent to his eyes and allows him not only a great sight and perception but also the ability to generate light oriented spells such as electricity or simply light itself. He has mastered this ability to the point where he can paralyze one within a nanosecond of ocular contact with their body by sending a mass of tiny voltages towards them. This ability composes both Orion and Burne's part of the spectrum. Singularly with Banhart briefly Mirko has displayed the ability to utilize Banhart itself along with his genetically altered version of overloading his eyes with light to the point where he can only render the inside of the body such as the organs or the pathways that blood or extra mutated features flow. Leviathan moreover is a water generating ability, Mirko through his extra vein channel can absorb water from nearby organic beings and siphon them through by enigmatic means. Leviathan has as well manifested as a functioning cloning ability, likely an additional fuse to activate Kismet's mutated power. With Leviathan he can generate hydro-clones that with lip contact with another human can override the clone's own DNA to match the subjects, the clone afterwards develops the ability to morph into the person who's DNA it stole. Subsequently the DNA can be ejected from any part of the water clone and acquire the DNA of the subject. Being transient the clones can only live for a short period of time, but if needed the user can install enigmatic energy into the clone, but only if they are within proximity. Abilities Mirko inherited the Eridanus' family ability of having a surreal amount of enigmatic energy, seemingly never running out of supply. He as well inherited the Eridanus eyes, being able to see for a great distance along with being able to see things moving hastily that most humans cannot even ''sense''. This ability can be expanded to the point where Mirko can see over two miles with the increased amplitude of being able to perceive all he is seeing. Mirko being a combination again, has Orion's flame abilities along with having disablers, moreover he has one extra channel of veins instead of two. Extra Info